Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Literal Sky
by YourLocalMudkip
Summary: Join Treecko and an unnamed dude as they set out on an adventure! Well, kinda.
1. Prologue

**Today, I present you a new story...**

**One that has nothing to do at all with my other stories...**

**And one that does not have a name.**

**Let's do this.**

**There was once a person who played Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Who was he? I don't know, just a g-**

"For your information, I have a name," the unknown person says.

**Hey, I'm not even supposed to be in the story. I'm supposed to be a narrator. Now stop being out of character!**

"I'm not," he says. "This is how I'm supposed to act in the story.

**Umm... okay. Let's get started.**

_In a world... where only Pokemon exist, and humans are just thought to have been a legend..._

_A mysterious fate is coming..._

"Hold on... this is so cheesy," the dude interrupts.

**Be quiet! This is the intro!**

"Okay, sheesh! I'm a sarcastic person, so let me be sarcastic!" the dude says.

**Okay, continuing...**

_\- Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures of an Idiot -_

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" the idiot complains.

**Fine, I'll redo it!**

_\- Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures of an unnamed idiot -_

"Not helping!" the idiot complains yet again.

**Fine! I'll be serious this time!**

_\- Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures of Sky -_

"Great, now you're ripping off the actual game. Also, it's called 'Explorers of Sky', not 'Adventures of Sky'," the dude interrupts for the third time.

**Fine.**

_\- Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Literal Sky -_

**...**

**No complaints?**

**Okay then.**

"Oh, boy, a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. Let's see what Pokemon I have to choose!..." the guy says.

_\- [ The quiz that happens in every game ] -_

_Hello. Before you enter the Pokemon Worl-_

"Wait, what?"

_AS I WAS SAYING, before you enter the Pokemon Wor-_

"Screw this, I want out! Now!"

_Too late, you signed up for this, and you gotta stick to it._

"Fine..."

_Anyways, before we send you off to the Pokemon World, I must ask you a few questions._

"As long as they're not pointless, okay."

_You see a dead person lying on the ground. What do you do?_

"Well, who is the dead person?"

_Next question! Why did you buy this game?_

"I didn't buy it, I pirated it."

_You will suffer a terrible fate..._

"How the heck does this even work?! This is nothing like the other games!"

_Place your finger on the touchscreen._

"Well, technically, it's not a touchsc-"

_JUST PLACE YOUR FINGER ON IT!_

"Okay, okay, fine! You happy?!"

_No, I will never be satisfied._

_You have the aura of a sarcastic and idiotic person. You strive to out-logic everyone and are extremely sensitive to what others say. You will become... a Pikachu._

"How... how the heck does that even make sense?! Why would I become a Pikachu? Why would I out-logic everyone?!"

_Silence! Transport sequence initiated._

_5..._

"Wh- what the heck _(4...)_ is going on _(3...)_? What does _(2...)_ this mean? What do _(1...)_ they want from_ (Transporting...)_ me?..."

_Transport complete._

_Putting person to sleep..._

"Wh-what? You can't put me to sl-"...

..._can't_...

..._drifting off_...

...

_[ Unknown Date - Unknown Time - Some random beach, Treasure Town (Pokemon World) ]_

"I will strive to become the best explorer on the planet! All I have to do is... get past this really big grate..." a Treecko says to pretty much nobody. "With my extra special stone named Stoney, nothing could go wrong!"

"All I have to do... is to step on the grate..."

_CAKE DETECTED! CAKE DETECTED!_

_WHAT FLAVOUR? WHAT FLAVOUR?_

_OH WAIT, IT'S A POKEMON!_

_POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!_

_IS IT AN IDIOT! IS IT AN IDIOT!_

"Ahh! It's too scary!" the Treecko says. "Even with my valuable stone, things go wrong..."

**With that, the Treecko walks off.**

_..._

_..._

_YES IT IS! YES IT IS!_

_..._

_..._

**A Coughing and a Zoo Ba- I mean, Koffing and a Zubat come into the area.**

"Kehehe! We should steal that person's worthless rock to lower their self-confidence for no apparent reason because we don't even know the dude! Who cares who he is?" the Koffing says.

"Also, why did the author start in past tense as if this already happened and then switch to present tense? Tha doesn't even make snese!" the Zubat complains.

**Eh, doesn't matter.**

"Umm... okay. We'll be getting the dang rock now," the Zubat says.

**Erm... okay.**

_A dazed Pikachu is shown on a random beach with a bunch of cra- I mean, Krabbys... Krabbies? Krabbi? Who thinks of these Pokemon names?!_

**The Pokemon Company.**

_Oh, I'm going to kill them and simultaneously thank them for making Pokemon games!_

_..._

_..._

_[ Idiot's Point of View ]_

"What's that.."

"Is that.."

**A highly convinient light! Buy yours today! Available for $19.99 plus shipping and tax! Ships only to the United States.**

"Oh, would you be quiet? I need to open my eyes."

**Okay... but seriously, there is a very convinient light there.**

"Oh, so there is..."

"Is that... a Treecko? Why is there a Treecko here? Oh, great, I'm a Pikachu. Just a great way to start my day," the dude says.

"Hi, I'm Treecko!" the Treecko says cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Why do you care?" the dude replies.

"WhyDoYouCare it is!" the Treecko says. "YAY!"

"Um, my name isn't actually WhyDoYouCare..." WhyDoYouCare says.

"What? You say you were human?!" the Treecko says, acting shocked.

"H-how do you know and why do you care?!" WhyDoYouCare says.

"Sorry, I have to be cautious with everyone. There are bad Pokemon popping up everywhere," the Treecko explains.

"Y-you're not even continuing off of anything! You're just saying random things!" WhyDoYouCare says. "Also, my name isn't WhyDoYouCare!"

"Are you serious? WhyDoYouCare, you want to join the guild and become an explorer with me?!" the Treecko says, shouting in joy.

"Agh, be quiet! I don't want to form a stupid team with you!" WhyDoYouCare says.

"Please? I really need a partner!" Treecko begs.

"I already said, I don't want to form the dang team!" WhyDoYouCare answers.

"Please? I really need a partner!" Treecko begs.

"You already said that..." WhyDoYouCare says.

"Please? I really need a partner!" Treecko begs yet again.

"Stop repeating yourself!" WhyDoYouCare counterargues.

"Please? I really need a partner!" Treecko begs... again.

"Can you just shut up?!" WhyDoYouCare says, annoyed.

"Please? I really need a partner!" Treecko... _I'm out of verbs. Screw it, I'm out of here!_

"Fine! I'll form the dang team with you! JUST SHUT UP!" WhyDoYouCare shouts.

"Yay!" the Treecko shouts joyfully. "Come on, let's go to the guild! There's something scary that we have to do before you enter though

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a Zubat shouts.

"Yeah, yeah, you want the rock, you can have it," WhyDoYouCare says.

"GIVE US THE ROCK!"

"No, it's my precious treasure!" Treecko shouts.

"Dude, it's a rock, just let it go!" WhyDoYouCare says.

"WE'LL TAKE THAT, THANK YOU!" Zubat and Koffing say.

"No! MY ROCK!" Treecko cries.

"For duck's sake, it's a ROCK!" WhyDoYouCare says.

"What? You'll help me find the rock? You're a true friend!" Treecko shouts happil- _Woah, there's a lot of shouting in this story._

**Eh, just go with it.**

_To be continued..._

_Coming in the future - Chapter 1: Cave on a beach_


	2. Chapter 1: Cave on a Beach

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Literal Sky

Chapter 1: Cave on a beach

"So, I'm still not getting this whole 'rock' thing. What's so special about it?" WhyDoYouCare asks.

"Apparently, there's some secret to this rock... but I don't know what it is..." Treecko replies.

"Why don't you just Google it?" asks WhyDoYouCare.

"What's Google?" asks Treecko.

"I'll... tell you later."

...

Beach Cave - Basement Level 1

...

"So... How do I battle?" asks WhyDoYouCa- Can we stop with the questions?

Eh, might as well.

"You press the A button!" replies Treecko.

"Da crud is the A... oh... You mean this thing? (a gamepad comes out of nowhere. The A Button is highlighted.)" asks WhyDoYouCare.

"Yeah! That thing! Who knows where that came from?" says Treecko.

"Eh, who cares..." says WhyDoYouCare.

...

"Anyway, what's with this dungeon pattern?"

"Well, this is a mystery dungeon. Weird things happen in them. For instance, when you faint, you get sent to the beginning, staying in a floor for too long will make you faint, and the pattern is randomized! Every! Single! Time!" emphasizes Treecko.

"Well, that's nice. How does that work?" asks WhyDoYouCare.

There is no response.

"Hello? You there?" says WhyDoYouCare.

There is no response.

"Oh, come on! Why aren't you even talking?" asks WhyDoYouCare.

A wonder tile suddenly appears.

"THIS IS A WONDER TILE! IT WILL RESET ALL GOOD AND BAD EFFECTS!" says Treecko.

"And the shouting was necessary because?" WhyDoYouCare starts.

There is no response.

"Why aren't you responding?" asks WhyDoyouCare.

There is no response.

"Screw this place! Oh, look, some stairs... Maybe we can get out of here!" says WhyDoYouCare.

"Look! Stairs! That'll take us to the next floor!" says Treecko.

"I already knew that?" says WhyDoYouCare.

There is no resp- Just stop.

But I was supposed to say that each ti- I know, but it's annoying. Please, just... stop.

Fine! Be that way!

"Erm... what's going on?" asks WhyDoYouCare.

Y'know what, it doesn't matter, just tell him to go to the next floor already.

WhyDoYouCare suddenly is compelled to go to the next floor.

WhyDoYouCare stepped on a Derpy Berry.

Treecko picked up the Derpy Berry.

Treecko was given the Derpy Berry.

"This is a Derpy Berry. It makes the person who eats it derp for an hour, but it will fill up their belly," says Treecko.

"I don't care, I just want to get to the stairs," says WhyDoYouCare.

"But... we're already on the 2nd level..." says Treecko.

"We are? (glances over at the top of the box) Oh, so we are..." says WhyDoYouCare.

"What box are you talking ab- (glances to the edge of the box) Oh, that one..." says Treecko.

"Wait, did you just say something that would break the fourth wall?" says WhyDoYouCare.

There is no response.

"Ah, fer gad's sake..." mutters WhyDoYouCare.

...

...

WhyDoYouCare stepped on 385,184 Poke.

Treecko set the 385,184 Poke on fire with his lighter.

Oh yeah, Treecko has a lighter.

"Here's some Poke! It's useless, so don't worry!" says Treecko cheerfully.

"Are you sure it's useless?" asks WhyDoYouCare.

There is no response.

"Wait, how would the Poke be set on fire with a mere lighter? Isn't it made of metal?" asks WhyDoYouCare.

There is no response.

"Look, a Poocheyena! We have to fight it!" says WhyDoYouCare.

"Wait, did you just say FIGHT?" says Treecko.

"Well, what are we meant to do?" asks WhyDoYouCare.

"Oh, yes. To fight, press the A button!" says Treecko.

"W-Why are you even my partner?" says WhyDoYouCare.

"To fight, press the A button!" says Treecko.

"Do I have to?" asks WhyDoYouCare.

"To fight, press the A button!" says Treecko, yet again.

"Ah, shut up, will you?" says WhyDoYouCare.

"PRESS THE DARN A BUTTON DANGIT," says Treecko, tired of waiting for WhyDoYouCare to press the A button so the tutorial level can continue.

"Wait, this is just a tutorial?" says WhyDoYouCare.

"Yep!" says Treecko, finally satisfied.

"Ah, crap..."

...

...

Beach Cave - B3

"Look! The goons!" says Treecko. "The ones that took my rock!"

"You know, I never agreed to helping you," says WhyDoYouCare.

"LOOK, YOU AGREED BECAUSE I FORCED YOU TO!" says Treecko. "SO HELP A GUY OUT AND DEFEAT THE GOON THAT HAS MY PRECIOUS ROCK!"

"If it's really that important, take it," says Zubat. "I know you will need it to be able to complete whatever you've been forced to do."

"What do you mean?" asks WhyDoYouCare.

"Don't you see, dipwad? You're in a different world now! You've got nothing to do until you complete your quest, which is probably to save the Pokemon world judging from what happened last time a human was sent here!" says Koffing.

"H-how do you know..." stutters WhyDoYouCare.

"Eh, we know that nobody would have the name WhyDoYouCare. If they did, their parent is seriously messed up," says Zubat.

"So... does this mean I get my rock back?" asks Treecko.

"Of course you do! I just said it about 5 quotes ago!" says Zubat.

"What... what's a quote?" asks Treecko.

"It's how we're speaking right now, due to chat fictions being blocked from FanFiction," replies Koffing.

"Wait, what's a fanfiction?" asks Treecko.

"Have you been living under a rock?" asks Zubat.

"Well, in fact, yes, I live under a rock next to this mystery dungeon," says Treecko.

"Well, nobody has ever told you this, but let's clear some things up... Google is a search engine. Quotes are used to 'speak' in stories. Chat fictions are otherwise known as 'script fics' and only have a script as if it were a roleplay. These are not allowed on FanFiction's website. Finally, fanfiction is a fiction made by a fan of a popular series, such as Mario, Kirby, or, in this case, Pokemon," says Koffing. "Additionally, there are also a thing called fancomics-"

"I think we've described too many things," says Zubat. "We might've broken their minds."

"Well, maybe only the Treecko. It looks like the human is fully aware," replies Koffing.

"Should we just take it?" asks Zubat.

"Eh, they'll end up at the beginning of the dungeon once again after the failure of the 'mission'," replies Koffing.

"Alright..." Zubat says slowly.

"Good luck... Adam..."

With that, Zubat and Koffing exited the dungeon and WhyDoYouCare (Adam) and Treecko were warped back to the start of the dungeon.

**Woah, that took a while! Sorry for the wait. Anyway, it looks like our storyline is taking a little bit of a curve, if you will. It looks like we'll be going through the cave all over again while WhyDoYouCare - sorry, Adam - complains while Treecko acts like a mindless computer.**

But isn't that what he is?

Eh, we'll find out.

Coming in the future...

Chapter 2 - Repetition


End file.
